magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
GamesMaster Issue 293
This magazine was dated Summer 2015 and priced at £4.99. Regulars Welcome - 1 page (3) Contents - 1 page (4) Team GM - 1 page (5) Fanbase - 3 pages (6-8) Minecraft'Master - 2 pages (62-63) CultureMaster - 2 pages (88-89) Subscribe - 2 pages (92-93) Hall of Fame - 2 pages (96-97) Upfront Living in a Materia World - 4 pages (10-13) :With 'Final Fantasy VII Remake and Shenmue III now real, where does the industry go from here? Shield of Dreams - 2 pages (14-15) :A Miyazaki-led look at Dark Souls III '''in action gets us hot under the helm as the series sticks with tradition. System Specs - 1/2 page (16) :Microsoft shows off some Minecraft magic. The Big Debate - 1/2 page (16) "Don't let nostalgia pull the wool over your eyes - you're being exploited" - 1 page (17) :Kickstarter fever is running higher than ever before - but '''Robin Valentine is worried that gamers are being taken for a ride. Welcome to Silent Kills - 2 pages (18-19) :IO Interactive's 'best of' approach lets 47 off the leash as '''Hitman '''goes global this Christmas. Shooting for the Moon - 1 page (20) :Destiny's first standalone content is taking us to new places. The Empress Strikes Back - 1 page (21) :Emily Kaldwin takes up the blade in Dishonored 2. You Win You Lose - 1 page (22) The GM To Do List - 1 page (23) Previews - The 51 Best Games Of 2015 ... And Beyond The Last Guardian - 2 pages (26-27) Call of Duty: Black Ops III - 1 page (28) Overwatch - 1/2 page (29) Kingdom Hearts III - 1/2 page (29) Gears of War 4 - 1/2 page (30) Dreams - 1/2 page (30) Star Fox Zero - 1 page (31) The Division - 2 pages (32-33) Horizon: Zero Dawn - 1 page (34) Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - 1/2 (35) Battleborn - 1/2 page (35) Mass Effect: Andromeda - 1/2 page (36) Final Fantasy XV - 1/2 page (36) Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - 1 page (37) Ghost Recon: Wildlands - 1 page (38) Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam - 1/2 page (39) Need For Speed - 1/2 page (39) Star Wars Battlefront - 2 pages (40-41) For Honor - 1/2 page (42) Fire Emblem Fates - 1/2 page (42) Hellblade - 1 page (43) FIFA 16 - 1 page (44) Halo 5: Guardians - 1 page (45) Mirror's Edge: Catalyst - 2 pages (46-47) Rise of the Tomb Raider - 1 page (48) Assassin's Creed Syndicate - 1/2 page (49) Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain - 1/2 page (49) Just Cause 3 - 1 page (50) Doom - 1/2 page (51) Street Fighter V - 1/2 page (51) Fallout 4 - 2 pages (52-53) No Man's Sky - 1/2 page (54) Rainbow Six: Siege - 1/2 page (54) Forza Motorsport 6 - 1/2 page (55) XCOM 2 - 1/2 page (55) Disney Infinity 3.0, Cuphead, Total War: Warhammer, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes, Ashen, Abzu, Overkill's The Walking Dead - 1 page (56) Metroid Prime: Federation Force, Recore, Super Mario Maker, Unravel, Firewatch, Transformers: Devastation, PES 2016, Guitar Hero Live - 1 page (57) IndieMaster Seasons After Fall - 2 pages (58-59) The Westport Independent; Small... But Perfectly Formed - 1 page (60) Rewind: Voices of the Past, Home Improvisation - 1 page (61) Reviews RetroMaster Legend of Gaming #29: Fallout - 2 pages (84-85) Six of the best... Blasted Lands; Grab Bag - 2 pages (86-87) CheatMaster Arkham Knight Bat-Tered! - 2 pages (90-91) Other Credits Games Editor :Matthew Sakuraoka-Gilman Production Editor :Robin Valentine Art Editor :Sam Freeman Contributors :Louise Blain, Matthew Castle, Matt Clapham, Alex Dale, Matt Elliott, Duncan Geere, Ben Griffin, Leon Hurley, Phil Iwaniuk, Leigh Loveday, Ben Maxwell, Daniella Lucas, Dave Meikleham, Matthew Pellett, John Robertson, Ben Wilson Issue Index Category:Contains PlayStation 4 Reviews Category:Contains Mobile Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews